My Kitty
by Bat Git
Summary: Lex muses late one night at the Vanderworth Mansion, premovie.
1. Chapter 1

After the morphine shot was given at 10:45 pm, there wasn't much to do around the Vanderworth mansion. While my elderly wife lay hooked to machines and dreaming Bosch-like scenes in an opiate induced slumber, I walked through the dark oak hallways. Sure, there was always the usual to do. Having blazed through the slightly water-damaged but nonetheless admirable library in my first months here, I could always pick up a favorite. Machiavelli with a neat glass of scotch and a cigar by the fireplace, perhaps. Always a possibility. Of course, if I felt the need for recreation, I could always head up to the roof and practice my golf swing into the murky river surrounding our fair city. I stopped in the moonlit hallway to look at the balcony above. Why in the world didn't I just push the old bitty down the stairs?

fap, shuffle, fap, shuffle, fap, shuffle

I smirk. Someone's getting of a late shift. She's no doubt squeezed her gunboat feet out of those ridiculous orthopedic shoes and put on her flip-flops. Yes, the ones with the rhinestones. The ones that cost at least fifty dollars but she just HAD to have them.

"Oh, Lex! Aren't they the cute-test?"

Yes, I remember those. Funny thing about those shoes, you could hear them with a 50-meter radius. I move over out of the moonlight into one of the more shadowed recesses of the granite entryway. Here she comes. I can't help but smile as I watch her. Head down, fists clenched, fapping and shuffling her way back to the servants' quarters. I have no idea why she complains. It is better than the filth she was living in when I first found her. She was lucky to get a can of tuna out of that mongoloid pimp that caked on the makeup to hide the bruises and dressed her in various animal print outfits that looked painted on. Of course, it was that little zebra number that first attracted me to her. Then I spoke with her. Ignorant, yes, but she had a simple charm that I liked. I would never have to impress Kitty with my knowledge or wow her with my intellect. She was happy with the sandwich and coffee I bought her as I listened to her life story, which I could have wrote without even speaking to her. Small town girl, no family, in the big city, trying to make a living. Paying off that stoned ape that claimed her was no trouble. She offered to cook and clean, didn't she? I'm just making sure she holds up her end of the bargain. To think, I had actually thought about paying her for sex. It makes me laugh now, but honestly, she's quite alluring. Even in her maid outfit with the doily for a hat. That maid outfit…hmmm. I think she shrunk some of her own clothes, now that I remember it. Damn woman can't wash to save her life. She was dusting in the parlor, perched on a stool trying to reach some gilded monstrosity that passes for art. Her black dress was ridding up her thigh just a bit and her top button had popped open, exposing her black lace brazier. It really was quite striking on her skin. That is why I bought the damn thing in the first place. Although I had never gotten a good look at what I had gotten for my money…..

I smile. Perhaps tonight is the night that I get a good look. A good long look at what I had bought and paid for.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the more physical pleasures that I have enjoyed at the Vanderworth estate is walking barefoot on the oriental rugs that run for miles over the ancient flooring of house. Not only does it feel very silky on the pads of the feet, it makes for a very good noise buffer. I can still hear her locomotive-like pace as she nears the end of the hallway and takes the stairs to the servants' quarters. Concrete stairs, which increase the echo of her shoes, so I basically know her exact location on her journey to her room. Being a new wing, I don't have to worry about random complaining board as I do in the older house. The foundations of this appendage are stronger than steel. Steel. Stronger than steel…

But he's gone. HA! He's gone and I'm free and I know things. Boy do I EVER know things! This world doesn't know what its in for…

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I stop on the side of the spiral steps to lean against the cool stone. Small pleasures now, Lex. Small pleasures lead to big pleasures down the road. Terribly provincial thinking, but when you're right, you're right. At the top of the spiral I see a light turn on. I narrow my eyes at the sudden light change and roll my shoulders. The black silk pajama pants and shirt are comfortable enough. The fossil has supplied most of my wardrobe, which is actually to my liking. Not a big fan of the terry cloth robe with the monogrammed L&V plastered to the front like some sort of private school emblem. Plus, its summer. The stairwell is cooler, but I know for a fact that the servants' quarters aren't air-conditioned. Most of the staff have window units, which they had to pay for out of their pittance. However, I know of one servant that has no such unit. I smile. On a night like tonight, she'll be desperate to beat some of the oppressive mugginess that has plagued Metropolis for at least a week. Probably be wearing very little. I shrug off the robe and leave it on the stairs. It will be there when I get back.

The hall of the quarters is smaller, but well decorated. Three doors per side, of which five are closed and darkened. I send the staff home after 8 pm. Not really that much to do, plus if Lady Vanderworth decides to make her grand exit, I would like to be the only one in attendance. A few things I'd like to have finalized so that her sticky fingers family will be pouting on the curb. I've got a monitor and a beeper with me at all times, but she won't go tonight. Not tonight. Her physician said to me today that I have provided the best possible care for her. She could linger for up to six more months. Today, however, her vitals were strong and stable, blast it. O well, if I can wait in a cell for 10 years and allow the judicial process combined with the negligence of one very tardy super hero to set me free, I can wait six months in this place. Not a bad place to wait, if you ask me.

The sixth door on the right is open and light is streaming out. I hear the muffled sounds of a television, plus I can smell that she has the window open. That fetid kind of salt and pollution smell that the river has as it enters the ocean. I creep to the doorway and peer around. Grinning, I lounge against the doorframe and watch. She is struggling to get her hair up into on of those up-do type things. Probably to relieve her neck of some of the sweat that will no doubt form in this oven-like room. She is standing with her back to me. I swear, had she played her cards right and gotten in with the correct crowd when she came to Metropolis, she could have been a model. Or at least a very rich man's wife. Her back curves as she struggles with the bobby pins. The brazier strains against her as she tries to position that dark brown mass of hair into something reasonable. She has changed out of the maid garment and is wear some mangled sweat pants that have been chopped into shorts. They don't hide her legs. Well muscled and well formed from her ankles to where they disappear into the faded gray material. She does have big feet, but I can forgive her that. I can see her Achilles tendon strain and her calf muscles flex as she goes on her toes again. It's like some sort of spastic ballet. Amusing, but yet strangely pretty. I hear her grunt as she throws the bobby pins to the floor and with a small hip pivot, she bends over and lets the hair fall in front of her face, exposing her neck to the only air circulation in the room.

I breathe. My god, she is a wonderful thing to watch. I can see moisture start to form on her back. Wouldn't I love to run my fingers through those droplets? The tips of my fingers start to tingle. I smile again and raise my fist to knock on the side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know I've flubbed some grammar. I'll fix it, but I have to get this whole thing outta my brain before it eats its way out.

Knock, Knock.

She jerks her head up and instinctively covers herself.

"Lex! Jeez, you scared me! Are you here about that vase because I didn't even think about knocking it over. It was that jerk Patterson, and since I'm the "new girl" he blamed it on me. What a asshole…"

"Kitty, I am not here because of the vase."

Although I will be checking on that later. Damn klutz. No, No, Lex. Now is not the time. You have much baser urges to fulfill. Just brush it off and look calm and happy. Now, all I have to do is soften my tone, be conversational and nice. Make her feel at ease and relaxed.

"I'm just here to see how you are doing. It has been a while since we talked and I just wanted to see how things are working out for you in this situation. You know, you really are my best girl, and I just wanted to make sure that things are going smoothly and to assure you that I really need you…"

That should do it. Just the right amount of sugar to get her teeth aching in my direction. She turns to look at me and smiles, and by smile, I mean really smile. Some people have those kinds of grins that never reach their eyes. Either you realize that is the kind of smile you have and fix it, or you end up looking phony every time you try to show any sort of pleasure. Kittys' smile lights up her whole face. Its kind of scary how she would be willing to put herself all out there for everyone to see like that, but she does. And right now that smile is all for me. If that woman were a sun, I'd be ash right now.

"Awww, Lex. Am I really your best girl?"

She opened the door; I'm just walking right on through it. I walk up to her and gently touch her chin and her hip at the same time, pulling her to me. She instinctively presses into my palm and my pelvis at the same time. My body reacts accordingly and I smile. Thankfully, I've programmed myself to make my eyes react in accordance with my mouth. The effect is just as I planned. She looks at me like she's been in the desert for about 10 years and I'm a tall glass of ice water. She wants a drink so bad, I know it is painful to her. Might as well oblige the lady.

" Of course, baby."

I kiss her.

Now kissing a woman is basically pretty simple. I don't care how shy or demure the girl, once you instigate the action, they have a tendency to take over. There is always the typical John Hughes fodder about getting ones face sucked off, bitten to death or facing a bowl of jello. As mind numbing as I find those movies, when you are right, you're right. Generally, this is the case. Generally….but not now.

Kitty's good. Very good. I know for a fact that she never really was fully indoctrinated into the world of the street hustler, but any man who had an ounce of sense would have paid good money to have been kissed by this woman. For once, it is not like work. I hurriedly place images of kissing the tired piece of shoe leather hooked up to a heart monitor from my mind and concentrate on the dish in front of me. My god.

I cradle her into my body. She transfers more weight for me to hold, which is fine. I run my fingers down her back and cradle that near perfect rear. She starts to fiddle with the drawstring on my pants, and I don't stop her. It's getting harder for me to think, at this point. I'm getting caught up between the rhythm of her hands and mouth, working against mine.

I gently lift her from the floor and disengage from her mouth.

"Lex, its so hot in here. Can you get me a air conditioner."?

That's my girl. Always snapping me back to reality just when I'm about to get swept off into mushy-gushy land.

"Of course, baby. But for right now, why don't you take of those clothes. I'm sure you'll feel better once the breeze hits you."


End file.
